


Blood on These Hands

by erraticmusician



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deadlock McCree, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmusician/pseuds/erraticmusician
Summary: When Jesse joined the Deadlock gang, he never expected to become a murderer.





	Blood on These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work I've published on here, so please go easy on me. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> This work includes a personal headcanon of mine, in which Jesse never killed before joining the gang; He used his impeccable aim to slow down/incapacitate enemies instead of killing them outright. This changes here >:^)

It was supposed to be an easy job. Go in when the guards were changing shifts, come out with copious amounts of weapons. It was supposed to be quick, he wasn’t even on the front lines--he was just a delivery man. Grab the guns, transport the guns, make a name for himself, earn the trust of the gang. But as the Peacekeeper shook in his hands, he realized this wasn’t going to be that simple.

 

It started going wrong when the shift change happened. Ten minutes ahead of schedule and McCree was too late over the comms; his teammates were too late to slip in undercover. The second mistake started when one of his teammates tried to slip in unannounced, walking past the security doors and into the warehouse. The third mistake: They had the wrong uniforms. During the planning of this heist, Deadlock had picked up a few extra uniforms. But it became apparent that within the last few days, uniforms had been updated, nametags had been required, ID’s with employee identification numbers had to be prominently displayed. The alarms blared out of the security checkpoint, alerting security and everyone within a one mile radius around the complex.

 

At the first sign of trouble he was supposed to grab the guns and leave. He was supposed to run. But the nagging call of his hero complex urged him forward. As he crossed the threshold of the warehouse, the iron scent of blood hit him like a truck. Deadlock members and warehouse workers alike lay slain on the floor. A final security officer stumbled out of the ravaged checkpoint, gun in hand. Jesse reaches for his pistol, but it’s too late. Shots rain like hail as he bolts for cover, rolling in the direction of a haphazard pile of bloodstained gun crates.

 

His shoulder smarts. Realizing he must have been grazed, Jesse lifts his hand to his shoulder, his hand coming away with blood. Jesse turns pale, realizing that the only thing standing between him and the barrel of an uzi were six bullets and three wooden crates of guns. 

Panicking, Jesse presses himself against the boxes, hoping to get a little more coverage. He needs more time, he needs more space to fire, he needs the flashbangs he left on the counter this morning.  

 

_ The flashbangs! _ Jesse frantically pats down his body, hoping to find the one flashbang he might have. The footsteps get closer, and Jesse hears the distinctive sound of a magazine being fed into a gun. His fingers come across a small lump in his ridiculous leather jacket. He fiddles with the zipper for a moment, digging past his trusty Zippo and various receipts until his fingers slip around the thin metal cannister. 

 

Jesse breathes.

 

_ 1 _

 

_ Remember why you’re here _

 

_ 2 _

 

Jesse begins to shake. His grip tightens on the flashbang. The footsteps are louder now, echoing ominously through the warehouse.

  
  


_ 3 _

 

Jesse rolls out from the behind the boxes and hurls the flashbang at the lone guard; through slitted eyes he sees the violent flash of light peg the guard in the shoulder. Stunned, his uzi falls to the ground, and Jesse kicks it away. But as he raises his gun he hesitates. This man could have a family, a spouse, a kid. The man moves to grab his gun, and suddenly Jesse knows he won’t make it out alive if he doesn’t stop him.

 

He fires.

**Author's Note:**

> additional chapters will be added, but idk when. i have too much time on my hands now that the summer's here.


End file.
